The mission of the Neuropathology and Animal Behavior Core will be to provide the projects of the NIEHS Center with well-characterized autopsy brain material from human PD cases as well as with transgenic (tg) animal models expressing a-synuclein (a-syn), DJ-1, Parkin and PINK1 for neuropathological, molecular, biochemical and behavioral studies. The Core will provide support with human tissues from PD patients and animal models of PD to Projects 1, 2, and 3; support behavioral studies in Project 3;and help with survival/apoptosis/necrosis analysis of human embryonic stem cell (hESC)-derived developing neurons for Project 4. The Core has developed state of the art techniques for neuropathological analysis of neurodegeneration, biochemical analysis of misfolded protein accumulation, and behavioral analysis of motor and cognitive alterations. Moreover, we have developed unique animal models of PD in which to test and screen new molecular pathways and small molecules. Please note that a human clinical component, as defined in the NIEHS Center RFA, is contained within this Core.